


Shot of Love

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Poor Dean, Romance, Sneaky Cas, surprise blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Castiel decides to give Dean a surprise blow job at a diner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by AC/DC song called Shot of Love. Just listen to it and imagine Dean moaning and panting ;) Oh and I guess Bobby is alive in this fic! Yay :D
> 
> Special THANK YOU goes to my wonderful beta bethanyyerinn

Castiel has not seen the Winchester brothers for a week and the angel decides to pay them a surprise visit. He knows that they are staying at the Apollo motel in Lawrence, Kansas, but when he appears in their motel room, the brothers are not there. Something breaks inside Castiel's heart and the angel sits down on Dean's bed, taking the hunter's pillow, caressing it gently as if it's the face of the man he has fallen in love with. It's not like Dean doesn't love him back. Their sex is fantastic and the angel loves every second of it, but when they’re apart, Castiel can't help but feel sadness eating him from the inside. 

Castiel shakes his head, getting rid of the bitter thoughts. A sudden, slight smirk forms on his lips and the blue eyes flash mischievously. The angel disappears from the room in the blink of an eye. 

He spots the Impala parked near a small diner called 'Tracy's Diner'. Before going inside the building, the angel turns invisible, startling a dog nearby. Accompanied by its hysterical barking, Castiel walks in, searching for the brothers. And there they are! 

Sam is tapping his fingers on the keyboard of his laptop, while Dean looks bored out of his mind and spins the menu on the table. They are waiting for their food to arrive. The angel walks over to Dean, leans forward, and brushes Dean's ear with his lips, saying: 

"Hello, Dean. Don't get scared, it's your huggy bear." 

The older Winchester jumps, startled, not expecting to hear the voice of the "feathery son of bitch" and almost knocks over his cup of coffee. 

"You alright, Dean?" Sam shoots him a worried glance. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," The older Winchester says with a nod. "I think they have fleas here. Something bit my ankle." 

Sam returns to his laptop with bitchface No. 167X46B, not saying a word. Dean has been acting weird for these last few days and the younger Winchester's gotten used to his odd remarks or bitching. 

Meanwhile, Castiel darts under the table, avoiding touching Sam's long, moose legs, and settles between Dean's parted thighs. He smirks at the older Winchester's nervous look, frequent licks of his lips, and tense posture. 

Dean jumps again when Castiel's fingers start to unzip his jeans. It's good that the table is high, covering them well enough so no one can see what's happening under the table, where the angel is chuckling to himself, freeing the hunter's cock, stroking it slowly. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" Sam huffs, exasperated. "Why are you so fidgety? Is there something I should know?" 

"No!" Dean exclaims, waving his hands. "Of course not, Sammy. Why would I hide sss-omething from you?" Sweat is forming above Dean's eyebrow and he can't help but buck his hips into Castiel's fist. 

"I don't know, you’re just acting weird," Sam says with a shrug. 

"It's just t-that…that…" Dean bites his lip when Castiel's careful but slow strokes make his dick rock-hard. "…they are so slow and I am fucking dying here…" Dean whines both from hunger and the feelings from the angel's touches. 

"Right. Whatever." Sam doesn't want to argue and he kind of agrees that this place can't brag about quick service. 

"So, did you find any…" Dean splutters his coffee all over himself and the table when Castiel closes his lips around the hunter's cock, taking him into his mouth all the way in one go. 

"What the hell?" Sam almost jumps out of his seat. 

"I… I'm sorry. This coffee tastes like shiiiiiit," Dean moans bitterly, wiping his mouth and biting on his fist hard not to scream when Castiel is doing something amazing to him with his fucking tongue! "Let me clean it up." He takes a bunch of napkins, cleaning the table vigorously. He has to do something, anything, to get himself out of this awkward situation. Maybe tell a dramatic story? Yeah, good idea. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean begins. "I never told you how Bobby and I went on a Wendigo hunt a few months ago, when you had your foot injured and had to stay at Bobby's. We told you we were going to see Rufus and take a look at an old ring he had found. That hunt was something special." Dean's hands grip the edges of the table, knuckles turning white. He really wants to kill Castiel for what he is doing to him under the table. 

"Oh, yeah? Go on, tell me," Sam encourages him. 

"So, we headed into the woods, got every… everything prepared and started to wait for that SON OF A BITCH," Dean yells, jumping when Castiel squeezes his balls. "He… he appears after an hour, dragging an unconscious body of a teen girl. So, Bobby and I just look at each other because… JESUS FUCKING CHRIST…" The older Winchester swears loud when Castiel's tongue licks his dick from the base to the tip, teasing the slit. "I mean… I mean… FUCK…" Dean shakes violently when the angel hardens his grip around the hunter's cock after hearing such blasphemy. "I mean that fucking son of a bitch was huge. You hear Sammy? I've never seen Wendigos that size!" Dean is gesticulating fervently, waving his hands in the air. "And the girl, she was so young and helpless that I… I wanted to cry. OH GOD, when I remember that kid…." At this point Dean feels like exploding, his orgasm is building up, but Castiel, that sneaky son of bitch, is not allowing him by squeezing Dean's cock at the base and the hunter can't help but whine and a few stray tears escape from his firmly shut eyes. 

"Dean?" Sam is seriously worried about his brother's mental health at this point. 

"I-I'm fine, Sammy. It's just that that kid looked so helpless. SWEET JESUS," Dean chokes a bitter sob. No, he will definitely kill Castiel, trap him in a ring of holy fire and fry his wings extra crispy. 

"Alright, stop PMS-ing. What happened next?" Sam decides not to give a fuck anymore. 

"We ganked him, of course. We found sssssix more victims. All of them were still alive." 

"Ok. So what was so special about this hunt then?" Sam crosses his arms across his chest, cursing the owner of this diner silently. 

Dean is opening and closing his mouth like a fish cast ashore. His brain feverishly thinks of solution and it comes immediately. 

"Bobby took me to a place, saying they had the best pies in the town and… and he was right." Dean takes his cup in shaking hands and slurps the remaining coffee with a loud, disgusting noise. "I ordered a cherry pie with lots of whipped cream and… and…" The older Winchester feels that Castiel is not squeezing his dick anymore, and thus is no longer delaying his orgasm. On the contrary, the angel has started stroking him again. 

"The pie was so damn delicious, it was so FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK-ing good that… that…" Dean feels Castiel's mouth on him again and the angel starts to work fast, bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue, licking and sucking in earnest. "It was so good that OH FUCK ME… I mean, it was so good that I-I almost... almost... creamed my pants... nnnghhhh..." Dean lets out a long and wicked moan, shooting his hot release down the angel's throat, who hums happily around Dean's length, swallowing every drop. 

There is an awkward silence and the brothers are staring at each other. Dean's cheeks are burning, his breath coming out in short and hot puffs, while Sam looks uncomfortable. 

"Don't want to sound like a pervert but you look like you just had an orgasm, Dean." The younger Winchester shifts uncomfortably. 

"Trust me, Sammy, the sweet memories of that delicious pie still make me hard." Dean grins at his younger brother and winces slightly when he feels Castiel's fingers zipping his jeans. 

Finally God shows mercy and the waitress comes with their order. Dean just attacks his burger, munching and stuffing his mouth, not paying attention to Sam, who gives him a disgusted look. 

Castiel crawls out from under the table effortlessly, standing up and brushing the dust off of his black slacks. Looking at Dean, he feels joyous that his cunning plan has worked perfectly. 

Dean almost chokes and starts to cough when he feels Castiel's hot breath against his ear and hears the next words: 

"Imagine what it will feel like when I tie your hands to a headboard tonight."


End file.
